A Family of Our Own
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: After Phillip dies and Vicky and Jack realize their relationship wasn't meant to be, Jack moves back in with Janet, his former roommate. But there's a catch. Not only does Jack have to become a sudden father figure to Janet's daughter, Daisy Rae, but maybe living as a (somewhat) family is tougher than it seems. (Jack/Janet)


_December 1985_

Janet sighed and looked around, not exactly sure as to what she was looking for. It had only been a few days; the funeral happened yesterday. How could that happen? Why would it happen that Phillip should die on the plane for his business trip, just when she needed him most?

The woman picked up their nine month old daughter from her crib, and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know what we're gonna do, Daisy Rae." Janet said quietly.

The little girl giggled. Janet half smiled.

"But I do know we're gonna do it and get through it."

* * *

Jack picked up a box and put it near the door. He looked down to the floor, thinking. Finally he looked up when he heard Vicky coming out their old room.

"Listen, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, Vicky."

Vicky put her hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Oh Jack, so am I. I guess I couldn't even handle just living together with my parents' divorce."

"Ah nah, it's okay." The man replied.

Jack and Vicky had only talked about breaking up for the past two weeks, and decided it would be best after a mere three days since. Afterwards, they alternated who slept on the bed or the couch. Now, Jack would finally be moving out, to who knows where.

"A-are you sure you're okay with me still living above your restaurant?" Vicky asked, letting go.

Jack nodded. "Hey, don't worry about it."

The former couple hugged, said their last goodbyes, and promised each other to stay friends.

The man took his last box, waved, and closed the door.

Jack didn't originally have a place to go; His family didn't live nearby, and everything had happened too soon for him to be able to find another apartment. This didn't worry Jack. He knew about Janet's situation. Both he and Vicky had gone to Phillip's funeral yesterday, despite knowing they were breaking up. Jack knew that Janet would offer Jack her extra room, considering they both had been roommates before.

After a quick drive across Santa Monica, Jack had finally arrived at his best friend's apartment, number 201. It seemed familiar, although the man couldn't quite put his fInger on what there was about it.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and rang the doorbell, anxiously awaiting Janet.

If he was being honest, Jack would say he didn't know how to act around her. Ever since Phillip's death, the two hadn't talked much at all, not even at the funeral. What would he do? Should he act like his normally clumsy jokular self, or be more calm and sympathetic?

Janet opened the door.

"Jack!" She said with a more surprised look than excited one. Jack didn't mind though. How could she be so happy and giddy to see anyone when she just lost her husband?

"Hey Janet." He said calmly.

The two hugged and let go rapidly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to come to talk, to see how you were doing." He half lied.

Janet turned around, implying for Jack to come in. "I'm doing fine, I suppose. I think I'm still in denial about the whole situation."

"I'm really sorry, Janet." Jack replied.

Janet sad-smiled.

"Listen, you know how I'm moving out after Vicky and I broke up...?

The woman nodded.

"Well, I have nowhere to go. Could I...?"

Anticipating what Jack was about to say, Janet replied, "I don't know, Jack."

"Please Janet." Jack paused. "Only as long as I'm welcome. We'll be roomies again. I'll find my own place later as soon as you know it."

Janet shrugged.

"Alright. But just so you know, I'm going to need help with Daisy Rae. Occasionally, I'm going to need you to help with that, okay?"

"Of course, Janet." Jack hadn't thought that he'd need to be a father figure anytime soon. He and Vicky had wanted a baby a few months ago, but nothing seemed to have come of it. Maybe it would be fun to be like a parent, even if Daisy Rae wasn't his.

 **Hey everyone! I'm new to Three's Company fanfiction but it's currently my favorite show (I started watching in June and finished in December) and omg I'm just so obsessed. I'm quite a bit younger than the traditional TC fan, but I'll still try to interact with you guys as much as I can as with other stories I wrote in the past. My goal with this story is to be completely cannon, so everything that happened in the show and it's spinoffs happened here too. To finish off, anybody who guesses where I got the name Daisy-Rae gets a shoutout next chapter!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-YY**


End file.
